Frozen the Tournament of Elements
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: It's been three days since Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven returned from the Zeo rangers' dimension. Elsa suddenly goes missing, and the gang must reunite with the ninjas to find her. During this, they discover that in order to find Elsa, they must participate in the dangerous tournament of elements, meanwhile other rumors flow about Zane...
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS! It's time for the sequel! Wow I can't believe I'm finally here! The second book! I'm so excited!**

 **WARNING: if you haven't read Frozen the rebooted theme, click on my profile and read that one first!**

 **So I was deciding whether or not to start posting this one with Ice masters and all my other stories, now with this coming on, I have to write Frozen and Ice masters, so you'll all have to bear with me readers! I'll try my best to get a chapter of each once a week, but this book will go a bit slow for a little while, cause I just started getting too far ahead of Ice Masters, but I'm working on chapter 2 of this right now, but this is all I have for now. I have also decided to write another story called the deleted chapters, this story will be about all the deleted ideas, I originally had for a story, until I decided to scrap it, but anyway here it is.**

Episode 59 The warning Chapter 1 Lloyd Returns

'' Lloyd? Is that you?'' Elsa's shocked face brought out the evil snow queen jammed within herself. ''Yes can I assume you got my letter?''

Lloyd asked. '' Yes sadly I did''Elsa replied slowly. '' Sadly?'' Lloyd questioned. '' You have no idea what I've been through, because of you!''

Elsa's face turned from normal blue eyes to the pattern of snowflakes in her pupils. '' I know what happened, there was consequences for

your survival of the overlord's defeat, she's taking you isn't she? The prophecy states that...'' Lloyd began. The snow queen was furious

'' I'M NOT THE PROPHECY! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BAN YOU FROM THE CASTLE! Guards take him out of my face immediately!'' The

snow queen forced the words out of Elsa's mouth. '' Wait Elsa, rumors alert me! Someone's after you! They want you! Let me help you!''

Lloyd cried to Elsa. '' I'm not the prophecy, I'm not the prophecy'' Elsa repeated to herself in tears. Suddenly Elsa knocked out on the ground

besides her was her crown from the final battle with a snowflake in the middle. The person that wanted her had taken his chance!

Meanwhile with Anna,

Anna was racing around the halls, and ran up to her sister's door. She knocked on it twice and none answered, she opened the door, Elsa

was not in her bedroom, but on the floor was her crown '' We need to find Elsa! She's missing! Guards search the castle for Elsa'' Anna

commanded. " We only take commands from Queen Elsa..." One of the guards said. " SHE ISN'T HERE! LOOK FOR HER OR I WILL BLOW THE

WIND TO THROW YOU BOTH ACROSS THE GLOBE! GO!" Anna yelled. The two guards ran to find Elsa in fear of Anna destroying them. A

few minutes later, they came back with news that they didn't find Elsa. "Princess Anna we have no news on the whereabouts of the queen"

The First guard said. " I could have sworn I heard the green ninja's voice in the room Elsa was in, and the door was slightly ajar" Olaf came

up to say. "That's it we'll call on Lloyd, any sign of Lloyd in Arendelle?" Anna asked the guard. "No, except he had but he left this note on

the gates" the second guard replied as he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Dear Anna, it's Lloyd. The villain must have taken Elsa, if you

want to learn more info tonight, meet us at Master Chen noodle shop at 7:00 PM, huh Kristoff, we're going out tonight, Olaf's in charge"

Anna read then looked at Kristoff and Olaf. "Okay? Wait a minute... you don't mean master Chen's crazy noodle house for crazy people! I've

had a horrible experience with that place, there used to be a clown there! DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Kristoff cried and begged. " Relax

Kristoff, they got rid of the clown 7 years ago!" Anna explained. Kristoff stopped freaking out. "Alrighty then... let's go!" Kristoff said as they

started leaving for the noodle house.

 **Know what you're thinking, it's a sucky short first chapter... Way to go Hid..**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


	2. Chapter 2 of episode 1

**Hi guys I'm back, today I'll upload a chapter of this, Ice Masters, a one shot (which readers of PIXAL the droid have already seen), and maybe a song parody here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Anna and Kristoff were walking in the city, they walked by the statue of the titanium ninja. "I'm worried, it's been awhile

since we saw the ninjas" Anna worried. " Me too, we haven't seen or heard from the rest of the team since the funeral"

Kristoff mentioned. "We won't know until we see Lloyd tonight, let's go" Anna said as they continued to walk to the noodle

house. Finally they opened the door to see the four ninjas sitting at a table. Anna frowned. She thought she would never

have to see them again. "Jay? Cole? Kai? You're here too!" Anna asked. "Yeah! He got us all in on it" Jay explained as

Kristoff reached to eat something off the tray, but Lloyd stopped him. " We talk first then we eat" he said. "What do you

want to tell us, Lloyd? Where's my sister?" Anna immediately went at Lloyd. "I will get to that, but first I will say, look I

know things have been hard without Zane, just today I had sneaked into the castle to see Elsa, and she was so

depressed..." Lloyd started. "Yeah... she hasn't been acting the same since... Look I don't want getting over Zane to

become another huge adventure, cause we all just came back from one!" Kristoff snapped. "Kristoff! This is serious!

Everyone feels burned to a crisp mentally, mental is the worst kind of pain to feel, you may not die from mental pain, but

something does die, your heart..." Anna's eyes welled up from tears. " I think it's time that we have someone new to our

team" Lloyd said but everyone started freaking out. " A NEW NINJA!" Kai shouted. " ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jay screamed.

" ELSA WOULD LOSE HER MIND IF SHE HEARD THAT FROM YOUR LIPS!" Anna yelled. " COME ON! ZANE'S EREPLACEABLE!" Cole sighed. " I know, I have feelings for him too, but now it's time to think more about this team"

Lloyd explained. "Maybe without Zane there is no team" Kai said. Three tatooed guys came in. "Don't look now, but here

comes trouble" Jay warned. The guys went to the cash register and grabbed nine hundred bucks from it. "Oh! Kristoff,

let's use our new fighting skills to stop these jerks huh?" Anna asked Kristoff, but the ninjas got to go fight instead.

" Hey! It's not nice to steal someone else food" Cole said as Anna blew wind to blow them away. They fought around with

them until the three ran out the back door, Anna noticed this. "They're getting away!" She pointed out. The six ran out the

back door. "Let's get them guys!" Cole said as they all ran out the door. They saw that they were gone, but there was a

strange note held on the wall by a knife, underneath it was a table with four fortune cookies. The words on the note were

written in the new language that Anna and Kristoff learned how to write in the second dimension. Kai noticed the note, it

had a picture of Zane on it. "It's Zane!" Kai gasped. Lloyd took the knife off the photo and looked at the handwriting. "And

it says he's alive" Lloyd said. Everyone except Anna and Kristoff gasped, but instead of reacting like they did they shouted

"WHAT?!".

 **Okay how was that for a cliffhanger**

 **-hiddengirl2008**


	3. Chapter 3 episode 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 the Invitation

"What do you mean it says he's alive?" Jay asked. "I'm just reading what it says" Lloyd admitted. "Okay if this is a joke,

then it's not funny! I'll beat the living..." Anna's mouth was covered by Kristoff's hand. "Yeah, ignore her, it's a new thing

she does" Kristoff warned. Jay picked up a fortune cookie. "Fortune cookie? Very odd" Jay asked. Cole picked up one of

them and ate it, Kai shook his head. "You do know there's a fortune in the cookie right?" Kai asked. "Oh! So that's why

they call it that!" Cole realized. Anna smacked her forehead. Lloyd opened his fortune cookie "Master Chen has personally

invited you to participate in the tournament of elements" he read. Kai opened his fortune cookie "secretly is of utmost

importance tell none or suffer consequences" he read. Anna took Jay's fortune cookie, and opened it "if you ever want to

see the masters of ice ever again, meet at the docks at midnight and leave your weapons behind?" she read nervously.

"You don't think it can be..." Kristoff started. "It could be a trap" Lloyd reminded them. " Maybe not, what if Zane's alive?"

Jay asked. "Lloyd, screw bringing in a new ninja, let's see if we can get the original gang back together" Anna looked at the

invitation.

Back In Arendelle,

Anna was packing. She was nervous. She was leaving the kingdom under no reign again. Olaf walked in. "Hey, Anna! You're

back, where are you going?" Olaf asked. "Oh, Kristoff and I decided to hang out with some old friends for the weekend"

Anna tried telling the most truth to Olaf, without telling him where they were truly going. " Oh! Can I come?" He asked, joy

came to Olaf's face. "Uh... Well, we also need to discuss important matters, like boring important matters, and I have a

special job for you, could you keep an eye on the kingdom?" Anna asked. "Sure! Why didn't you say you didn't want me

coming along, silly me! None would be here to watch the kingdom, sure Anna, go have fun!" Olaf chuckled. Anna and

Kristoff got of the kingdom quickly and swiftly went to the docks.

 **Anyone think Olaf will get suspicious? Tell me in the reviews below! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 episode 1

**I'M BACK! (Johnny Test reference, I don't really watch it I just remember it) Here's the last chapter of episode one**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FROZEN THE REBOOTED THEME, AND I DON'T OWN NINJAGO OR FROZEN, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND LEGO**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 The Danger that Lurks Ahead...

Anna was wearing her wind dress, and Kristoff was wearing his water suit.(Kristoff got water powers in season 2) They

met the ninjas who were each in their ninja suits. Jay was arguing with Lloyd. " See I told you we shouldn't have worn

them!" Jay admitted. "We're wearing ours too Jay! As much as I don't want to be here with you four, we have to find Elsa"

Kristoff groaned. "And Zane, what if we find them both, Elsa has another chance to get him then!" Anna realized, everyone

stared at her, then remembered what Elsa had said to Zane at the final battle. "Then again, it might not work with PIXAL

around!" Anna realized again. A boat whistle blew, and the boat stopped on the dock, two sail men lifted a board for a man

to cross it to get off the ship. He looked at Anna, and a few other girls and said "Ladies first!" The girl that was first in line

to get on the boat turned around. This girl strangely looked a lot like Anna, but Anna didn't notice any of their similarities,

because she had a orange hood covering her head. Anna stepped onto the boat. Then after all the girls got on the boat,

then the boys began to come on. The first ninja that was going aboard was Jay. The man on the board to get on the boat

looked at him. "Ah! A master of spinjitzu, shall play lovely in Chen's tournament" He said. " We're not here to fight, we're

here to save some friends!" Jay reminded him. The man took something out of Jay's bag, which were a pair of nun-chucks.

"Everyone has something to fight for!" He held up the nun-chucks. "Chopsticks, I'm a big eater!" Jay lied, as the guy threw

the nun-chucks in the water, and moved out of the way for Jay and the rest of the team to get on the ship. Just as Lloyd

the last person to get on the ship, was about to come on the ship, Garmy came just in time to stop him. "Lloyd wait! If

you get on that boat, you might not ever return!" Garmy warned. " Dad, this is for Zane, for the queen, we have to be

whole again!" Lloyd announced. "Lord Garamdon, been a while" The man somehow knew Garmy. "Clouse, I see that you are

still running Chen's arraigns (not sure if I spelled that right)" Garmy looked at Clouse and joked. Lloyd got on the boat.

" Lloyd, if you won't stay, then I will go with you" Garmy prepared to go on the boat, but Clouse stopped him. "Sorry... no

more room for you" Clouse said. "No room..." Garmy jumped unto the boat and kicked off one of the sail men that was

helping Clouse with the board earlier. Clouse saw this happened and looked at Garmy. "I stand corrected, there's room

now" Clouse smirked. "I'm not here to fight, only to look out for my interest" Garmy stood next to Lloyd. The boat began

to move. Meanwhile with Anna, a lot of the girls were staring at her, mostly the orange hooded girl. Anna finally took

action. "Why are you staring at me?" Anna asked her. "Oh my apologies, I go a bit distance sometimes, and plus I planned

on being in the tournament and knew that there was gonna be a lot of elemental masters, that would not be expected,

you are one of them, Princess Anna" The girl recognized Anna. "Hum? And you are..." Anna asked. "Oh that isn't

important now is it?" The girl began to walk away. Kristoff walked over to Anna. "Who was that girl, you were talking to?"

Kristoff asked. " I don't know, she didn't tell me, but she knew who I was" Anna had great suspicion. "Maybe the hair and

the dress...yeah that's it" Kristoff discovered. Anna was nervous. She didn't know what to expect from the island, she did

know however to expect that maybe Elsa, and Zane was hopefully waiting for a rescue. "Don't worry guys, we're on our

way!" Anna said to herself.

 **Crappy chapter I know!**

 **Jay: It was...**

 **Shut it, and please REVIEW! I was saying shut up to Jay not you, LOVE YA!**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


	5. Chapter 1 episode 2

**Whoa! whoa whoa! (Frozen deleted song reference) episode 2 chapter 1!**

Frozen episode 60 Only One Can Remain

Last time on Frozen,

" she's taking you isn't she? The prophecy states that..." Lloyd began. "I AM NOT THE PROPHECY!" The snow queen yelled. "It's Zane, and it says he's alive!" Lloyd said. "Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in the tournament of elements" Lloyd read. "If you ever want to see your friends again, meet at the docks at midnight" Anna read. "Who was that girl you were talking to?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know she didn't tell me, but she knew who I was" Anna answered. "Don't worry guys, we're on our way!" Anna said to herself.

Now On Frozen,

The boat was almost to the island. Anna looked over to see Kai and Karloff at it again. The boat landed on the end of the island. Two anacondri cultist placed down the board again, and the people started getting off the ship. "Welcome to Chen's island, the tournament of elements welcomes it's brave fighters, master Chen will be pleased that you returned Sensei Garamdon" Clouse said. "What are you thinking Anna?" Kristoff asked her. "I'm thinking about many things, I feel...icy, but that doesn't matter, I'm worried we won't find Elsa, what is being hidden behind the tournament?" Anna expressed her thoughts. "We won't know until we start" Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand, which were surprisingly cooler than usual. They were led to a big room where they sat on the floor. A trumpet blew. "All rise for Master Chen" Clouse announced. An older man came down in a chair. "Welcome to the tournament of elements! Now everyone can all die..." Chen said as the doors to the room slammed shut. Kristoff jumped into Anna's arms like a baby and wailed loudly. The room fell silent. After a short second Chen continued " Or wrap their attention to me!". Anna pushed Kristoff out of her hands. "Hee hee hoo hoo, never before so many elemental fighters under one roof, I see master of fire, earth, shadow, speed, a royal wind controller, and even a prophesied green savior, and a former pupil has returned" Chen giggled. Chen walked over to a score board. "This symbol before you is for the Anacondrai, fieriest serpentine to ever roam ninjago, it is said... only one can remain" Chen explained. Anna looked at the boards, they were each in their own boards. " Good we're in our own boards, that means we won't have to face eachother for a while" Kai sighed with relief. "Better find Elsa and Zane before that happens!" Anna reminded him. "Behold a jade blade, here it represents life, obtain it, move on, allow your apponent to take it loser. The rules are simple. Every match will be different. No two fights will be the same, your powers will keep you in the tournament, use it or lose it!" Chen continued. Anna raised her hand. "Excuse me for my interruption Chen, but what do you mean by use it or lose it?" Anna asked. "Oh Princess Anna, that means you're out!" Chen explained. "Continue!" Anna said. Karloff looked at Chen " Hum? What does Karloff win?" He asked. "Win and stay on the island, win it all and you'll receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams! And life time supply of Master Chen noodles, but none is here because of noodle, you want the glory of being the greatest fighter, that ever roamed ninjago" Chen explained. "And what happens if they lose?" Garmy asked. "Lose? Who here likes to lose?" Chen and the other elemental masters laughed except for Anna, Kristoff and the ninjas. "Now please enjoy my island, it's a super fun happy place! Fun time on me!" Chen giggled. "You'll now each be shown to your rooms" Clouse announced. Clouse clapped a gesture for strange clown looking women to come out. "Ah! Just what this place needs creepy clowns!" Jay joked. "Not clowns, Kabuid, Chen's gestures" Garmy told them. "Yeah, because of the clown experience when I was little I don't like them!" Kristoff cringed. They were starting to be taken to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 2 episode 2

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! SHOW ME A SIGN YOU'RE STILL READING!**

Chapter 2 Round One

Anna and the kabuid went to a decent sized room that was full of wind antiques. "Here's your room Princess Anna" She said. "Wow! Thanks!" Anna ran and sat on her bed. The kabuid left the room. Anna pressed a button to a strange thing on the window, it started blowing air at her at full speed. " HIGH POWERED AIR CONDITIONER!" Anna yelled over it.

Meanwhile with Kristoff,

"Thank frostbite that clown is gone!" Kristoff sat down on his waterbed. " A waterbed, so awesome!" He exclaimed. He ran into his bathroom, and saw a hot tub in it. "I was so wrong about Chen and his clowns!" Kristoff ran to to get into his hot tub.

Meanwhile with Anna,

She finally got her air conditioner to stop blowing air at her. Suddenly a trumpet blew off again. "Let the tournament begin, hidden around my island are jade blades for every elemental master except for one, the person to return to the palace arena empty handed loses! And the tournament begins...now!" Chen announced. Anna looked outside her door and saw none was after the jade blade in her room. "I guess I'll take you" Anna reached for the jade blade. "Got it! But how am I gonna sneak it past the other competitors? Hum? Ah ha!" Anna thought. Anna opened the door. She hid the jade blade in her dress. She saw two other elemental masters after one. She wanted to stay in the tournament until she could find Elsa. Anna continued to walk down to the arena. Suddenly the two stared at her. "Hello, I think I swallowed something I wasn't supposed to swallow, I'm just gonna see Chen in the palace arena" Anna pretended, but one of them weren't falling for it. "She has a jade blade!" one of them said. "Uh oh!" Anna took the jade blade out from underneath her dress and ran down to the arena. Somehow the elemental master couldn't keep up with Anna, by the time he did, Anna had already won. "Sucker!" Anna said but when the elemental master left, she sighed with relief. She was happy that she was gonna move on.

Meanwhile with Kristoff,

He was fighting with master of Smoke over one. Kristoff punched him right in the middle of the bottom. It was clear that Kirstoff won and was able to move on the tournament too. Kristoff and Cole were one of the last ones to come with a jade blade in the arena. Every ninja, and Anna except for Kai was in there. "Cole! Kristoff! You made it!" Jay and Anna cheered. "Where's Kai?" Kristoff wondered. The door opened and Karloff came in with the final jade blade. "Karloff win!" He cheered. Kai screwed around with his screws (get it screwed) on his big hands that held the jade blade. "Looks like you got a loose screw" Kai said as he snatched the jade blade and ran to put in the winner section. "We have a loser!" Chen said. "That's not fair! He cheated!" Karloff said. "I did what I had to do!" Kai defended himself. Anna looked at him. "That is not how you win!" Anna said. "I lose... Karloff never wanted to be on this stinkin island" Karloff complained. " Oh! I'm guessing you didn't enjoy your stay, I guess this worked out for the best, this is good bye!" Chen said as he sent Karloff down a trap door. "See lose and you're out! Break a rule and you're out! Never bite the hand that feeds you, Master Chen delicious noodles now rest up, tomorrow the tournament will recommence" Chen said.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Author's Note

**I'm Leaving...**

 **You wanna know why? It's because none reviews and when none reviews I feel like none reads, and when I feel like none reads I feel worthless here...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	8. Chapter 3 episode 2

**Within an Hour people were already like "no don't go!" I need reviews! I need help! I need request! Especially here! In HISHE! In One shots! I will continue writing as long as people are willing to help me when I need ideas, Okay so now I have a chapter prepared for this...**

Chapter 3 The Search

Dinner time,

The gang were sitting at a table together. "Huh, at least the chow's good" Cole looked on the bright side. "It's killing me! What's under the trapdoor? What happens when you lose?" Jay panicked. "Calm down Jay, don't think about that!" Anna comforted Jay. "That's all I can think about! You see I moved on, I feel guilt these are not good feelings!" Jay continued. "You think you feel bad, imagine how I feel, tonight it's simple, we find Elsa and Zane and get off this crazy island!" Kai explained. "I agree, but you heard Chen break a rule and we're out! He's not gonna let us roam around" Kristoff remind them. "Well it's a good thing back in the other dimension they taught us the art of stealth, we all meet in Kai's room at midnight and don't be late!" Anna planned. Master of invisibility walked over to their table. "Mind if I join you" he asked. "Disappear pal! This is private!" Jay said as he went completely invisible. Jay sighed " I know you're still here I can see your lunch tray!" he turned some of himself visible again and walked off. "Wow Jay you're being such a jerk tonight! I may act like a jerk because of my worries of my sister and Zane's whereabouts, but I try being patient unlike you!" Anna said. "I agree you're acting pretty mean" Cole agreed. "You see what this island is doing to me! It's corrupting me! It has to stop! I'll see you tonight" Jay continued.

Later that night,

The gang hid into Kai's room. "Alright what now this place is swarming with guards" Anna pointed out. "We travel in shadows cover every square of the island until we find them" Kai explained. "Guys this bed is a.." Cole started but Kai interrupted "I get it you like my bed, could you stop playing around!". "I think I have our way around the island. To discover Cole was right Kai's bed was a trapdoor. They traveled around underneath the building. And they heard cultists walking toward them and took their clothes as disguises. Anna wore a kabuid outfit as her disguise. They saw that Chen had a staff that was able to steal powers from Karloff. Unfortunately they got caught. They managed to escape everything including a giant snake. They got back into Kai's room. "Alright no more sneaking around from now on, let's just follow the rules" Jay said. "We have not found Zane or Elsa, but we found something just as important, this tournament isn't about glory, it's about stealing everyone's powers" Kai said. Anna took Kristoff over alone. "I knew there was some scheme behind this" Anna said. "We play by his rules, agreed?" Kai finished. " Agreed!" Everyone said. "That was close!" Anna felt cold for some reason, but she ignored it, the gang went back to their rooms, quietly. Anna had lay down in bed. She was extremely worried. She wasn't able to fall asleep cause of her worries. None could blame her, she had so much to worry about right now...

 **So Ice Master Sequel will come soon, meanwhile REQUEST FOR ONE SHOTS, SONGS, AND HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED! PLEASE I NEED IT! AND REVIEW!**


	9. Episode 3 Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back with more Frozen!**

 **Anna: Is it time for Zane's return with Elsa?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Elsa and Zane run in**

 **Elsa and Zane: Yay!**

 **Me: Now I plan on posting season 2 at one point to play as a prequel for season 3 and a sequel season for season 1 if that makes sense, I was just really excited to bring the ninjas back into this, and they are not crossovered with Ninjago but with another series I like.**

 **Olaf: is it time?**

 **Me: Yes!**

Episode 61 VS. Chapter 1 Elsa's Prison Mate and Crushes

Elsa/snow queen was dreaming about walking on the north mountain. She was alone. Until she noticed something sliver in

the distance. She walked over to it. She saw the impossible, Zane was alive. She gasped. They looked underneath

themselves and saw that they were falling into a hole. Elsa landed hard on her back. Everything went white and blurry for

Elsa, until she saw her. She saw the snow queen. She was completely blue, but her eyes were white as snow. She laughed

at her, and Elsa immediately freaked out. She opened her eyes. She was dreaming again... She clammed down when she

realized it. "Frost you! I was dreaming? Where am I? What happened to me?" She asked herself she was chained up in a

cell. Elsa's eyes flashed from her original from the possessed snow queen. She fought back and freed herself...as of the

moment. She heard two familiar voices speaking to one another. She tried to figure it out. But something flashed at her

face, someone was next to her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Zane. "Za...Zane you're...alive...but...but how?"

Elsa stuttered. "I rebuilt myself" Zane answered. "You remember anything from that day?" Elsa asked, snow queen fought

back, and so did Elsa. "Yes, you told me, I'm the one you have feelings for aren't I? Zane corrected. "Yes... I can explain, I

had feelings for you when you wrote that letter I had a strange dream about you, and I wanted to tell you but I worried so

much on you and PIXAL, so I waited a long time until that day" Elsa explained. "I understand, you're not the greatest with

people I've heard from your sister" Zane said. "I was nervous, that you didn't have feelings for me back" Elsa admitted. "Of

course I have feelings for you Elsa" Zane said as he grabbed her Hand.

Meanwhile in Ninjago with Olaf, and Nya,

"And I haven't seen them since, and I'm not quite sure how to take care of a kingdom by myself, you know what I'm

saying, bus driver? You don't think where ever the ninjas are Anna and Kristoff went with them right?" Olaf was talking to

Nya who was busy building something but Olaf didn't know what. "I would hopefully assume, anyway do you happen to

know anything about love?" Nya was asking him. "Yeah, about that thing with Jay and Cole, don't worry be patient and

follow your heart, you are asking me about a wonderful thing, Nia, I mean Nya, like I once explained to Anna, Love is

putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how I have the most wonderful feelings out there for a certain

someone..." Olaf stopped for a second. "You have feelings for someone?" Nya asked. "What did I dare say that? What?

No!" Olaf covered for himself. "Ohhhh! Who do you have feelings for?" Nya asked. "PIXAL..." Olaf whimpered. "PIXAL!

Since when?" Nya asked. " Since the day, Elsa fell in love with Zane, who is sadly dead..." Olaf ended sadly. "That is such a

coincidence!" Nya continued. Misko came in. "Hello, my socks!" Olaf pronounced her name wrong. Nya gestured Olaf to

follow her into a large vehicle, and they drove away. They realized that they have to search for the gang.

 **Me: This was my favorite Chapter to write! Especially the scene with Elsa and Zane finally getting a moment to talk to each other alone. Zane finally says that he does have feelings for Elsa, then Olaf's crush on PIXAL what do you think? Will they be together? Let me know in the reviews, what you think of this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


	10. Chapter 2 episode 3

**Not the best chapter... But please enjoy and review when done please!**

Chapter 2 The Tournament round 2

Back with Anna and Kristoff,

They were in line getting breakfast. Anna was the last of the group in line. Anna was passing out on her lunch tray, and her hair was a mess like it was on coronation day. Kristoff was standing right next to her. "Anna?" Kristoff poked Anna. Anna reacted quickly and her head came up. "Hey sweetie, you're a mess this morning, let me guess you were up all night worrying about your sister" Kristoff looked at the dozing off Anna. "Yeah...all night... yeah" Anna yawned. "Don't worry Anna, we'll find her, Anna?"Kristoff was saying as he saw Anna dozing off again, he used his water powers and it got on her face. Anna reacted and woke up from the cold of the water. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "You're worried about Elsa!" Kristoff yelled. "The tournament continues... Fun time! May the following masters please make thier ways to thier assigned arenas...Speed, gravity, Pattern, Smoke, Nature, mind, fire, and last oh but certainly not least..." Chen was announcing over the radio. "Good none of us are fighting today" Anna was saying until Chen finished "Wind!". "No!" Anna ran to fix herself before she had to fight. The tournament round was about to begin. Chen in his chair to announce the fighters. "Turner master of speed vs. Gravis master of gravity, FIGHT!" Chen said as the two began.

Meanwhile in the second arena,

"Neruo master of mind vs. Balobo master of nature FIGHT!" Chen announced as those two began to fight.

Meanwhile in the third arena,

"Kai master of fire vs. Ashe master of smoke, FIGHT!" Chen was gesturing the two to begin fighting.

Meanwhile in the fourth arena,

"Anna master of Wind vs. Phebe master of pattern FIGHT!" Chen shouted.

The round of the tournament was over, It was clear that Turner, Neruo, Kai and Anna were luckily moving on. They were walking as a group over to the boards. "You did great, keep up the work and we'll get Elsa and Zane in no time..." Kristoff began he suddenly stopped and gasped. "What?" Anna ran over to the boards, and saw two things that she worried about most, Jay and Cole had to fight each other. But it got worse, Kristoff had to fight Clouse. "Clouse! He wasn't even part of the tournament!" Anna pointed out. Clouse came over to the gang. "Well master of Water, it's clear that you have lost, master of socery moves on!" Clouse held up a jade blade. Anna came over "You're such a cheater Clouse!" Anna scolded. Clouse pulled a lever and sent Kristoff down a trap door. "NO!" Anna yelled. Kai came over to her side, as Clouse walked away. Anna got up and tried to go after Clouse, but Kai and Jay held her back. "YOU'RE SUCH A FROSTIN' CHEATER CLOUSE! HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?!" Anna scolded. "Like a baby!" Clouse shouted. Anna sat on the ground, she was unhappy. "You alright Anna?" Lloyd asked. Anna shook her head. "It's time to ask for help and I think he would already know" Kai said. The gang decided to ask master of mind for help. It took a little time and explaining that Chen was stealing thier powers but they convinced him, he was gonna help them by trying to read Chen's mind.

 **Thank you for reading! And please review!**


	11. Episode 3 chapter 4

**Hello guys! I feel like I haven't updated this or anything else since November Anyway here it is!**

Chapter 4 Struggles

Meanwhile with Elsa and Zane,

Elsa and Zane were pulling hard on their chains, well it wasn't going well. Elsa had been constantly going back and forth from being the snow queen to herself. Zane tried supporting her, after it was explained to him. "Here we go again for a third time with the chains! Hans, Gaskett and now Chen has tried holding me off with chains, they're so hard to break out!" Elsa's voice cracked back and forth. "We've gotta think of something!" Zane said. "Zane, you're built differently..." Elsa heard Pixal begin something stole her mind for a minute. Suddenly ice fell on her chains. She opened her eyes, they flashed back to normal. Elsa looked over to Zane who was trying to destroy the chains with an automatic shrukien. Elsa looked at her chains and saw that it was a bit rusted. If Zane was able to figure a way out then so was she. The snow queen wasn't just a menace, it was also a weapon to free herself. Suddenly two Cultists walked by, they heard the two sounds between the ice and the shrukien. "What are those noises?" One of them asked. Zane quickly put his shrukien away, and Elsa tempted to stop the ice from coming. The two played dead. "We must be hearing things, let's go!" The other said as they walked away. The snow queen tried poccessing her again. Zane shook her out of it. "Come on Elsa! Fight her!" Zane said. Elsa's eyes returned to normal. She looked at Zane. "What now?" she asked. "We wait til they leave..." Zane answered. Elsa turned her head away. This whole time she thought she was dreaming, but now was the time she realized it. It wasn't the snow queen's prank, he was really in front of her.

Later that night,

Zane and Elsa had managed to break out. They were going into the other room to free Pixal. Elsa closed her eyes. She saw the snowqueen again. "You thought you were really seeing things, well you're wrong! None can save you from me now!" the snow queen laughed. She opened her eyes. The snow queen was, cause Zane had her hand. "Come on Elsa we're getting out of here!" Zane said as the two turned around to face Clouse, who had a tazzer and a frying pan. "Next time we tye them with something they can't cut through" Clouse said.

 **Ahhh Grammar! I'm not good at grammar,**

 **Hiddengirl2008-**

 **P.S REVIEW!**


	12. This is not goodbye

**DEAR PEOPLES,**

 **Meanwhile people are wondering "why the hell hasn't she updated anything?" well I'm giving the truth out! My computer is acting like CRAP! I'm stressed out and tired, I can't do it right now! Now this is not goodbye, I promise you, I'm not gone for good. I just need a bit of a break from the stress, I'm not just leaving here I'm leaving Quotev too. I need time to myself to get over the stress and pressure, please understand, Please! Remember I love you guys and you support me so much, I will return I promise, I don't know when, but expect me to come back, LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	13. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	14. Episode 3 Chapter 5

**This chapter contains no dialogue, this is the first time I've done A POV for this story!**

Chapter 5 Anna's Spaze

After the battle with Jay and Cole,

Anna's POV,

Great now I have three problems. The tournament, the kingdom, and my sister and boyfriend's whereabouts. What next? Will Olaf get himself in on this, I hope to darn frostbite he doesn't or we could all be at risk. I wonder what my sister will do if she lied to me and the snow queen was really trying to poccess her, if the Zane being alive thing was false what would she do then? She needs someone to break her out of it. What if things don't go well and I never see if Chen was right or wrong? I wonder what Elsa is thinking right now? What is Olaf thinking right now? What is Kristoff thinking right now? Or even Sven for frostbite's sake! I'm worried now more then I was this morning, what do I do now? Do I prove to the ninjas that I stand a better fight now then I did when I first met them? Do I search the island for Elsa and what Chen's doing for myself or do I follow the ninjas? What to do? What to do? I'll think about it more tonight.

 **Short I know, but I hope to have finished Ice Masters chapter 2 by the 1st of the year!**


	15. Update I'm not dead

**IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS THEN YOU NOW KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **I've been really busy, and I haven't had time to update stories. I am such a mean person especially to the Ice master people. I hope to have things like this to be up by this weekend:**

 **Ice masters: YES!**

 **Frozen: :{ (that means questionable)**

 **One shots: Maybe...**

 **Song Parodies: NEED REQUEST GUYS!**

 **HISHE: NEED REQUEST ON IDEAS GUYS!**

 **The Memory Ninja: I haven't even started the next chapter, but maybe...**

 **Aspen Heights Ninjago: I don't know how, but I'm stuck on episode 37, when it's usually 38 I get stuck on for fanfictions involving the tournament of elements.**

 **Well if you didn't see a story I didn't put in for updates let me know and I'll give you information on that story. I'm sorry for my words being in cooky places, it was 6:30 AM when I wrote this**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	16. Hi

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't been on here in a while. I am not feeling well lately. I'm not in the mood for writing, and I just don't know why. I have a a lot of pressure still on me, and I just need the relief for a little while. I don't know if I'll come back, but sorry...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	17. Final chapter ever

Hey guys

I think I'm done posting things here. Life's gone down hill, and I can't do anything about it. Hey, we had some good times though huh? Remember when I posted my first story, and when I posted the HISHE yeah that was a good memory. When I did the songs? Hey it was good while it last wasn't it? Oh hey the message is ending. Okay thanks to everyone who read my stories, and for your at least 50 reviews on all my stories in total. Sorry I sound like a b**** right now, but you don't need me here anymore. Right? It's not like I posted many things here anyway.

-Hiddengirl2008


	18. Episode 4 Chapter 1

**Me: HEY YA'LL! New chapter of Frozen for ya'll. Ya'll ready?**

 **Zane: why is she speaking like this?**

 **Elsa: I have no idea.**

 **Jay: We were playing Quelf (I love that game), we had to stop so we could do this, and she doesn't want to pay the penalty.**

 **Anna: She sounds hilarious.**

 **Me: So ya'll think it's so funny!**

 **Anna: YES!**

 **Elsa: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen, only what the frozen characters decide to say or do and some of the plot.**

 **Olaf: Hi guys!**

 **Me: Ya'll quiet!**

Episode 62 Ninja Roll Chapter 1 Similarities

Last Time On Frozen,

"Of course I have feelings for you Elsa" Zane grabbed her hand.

"Pixal..." Olaf whimpered.

"Do I prove to the ninjas that I stand a better fight now then I did when I first met them? Do I search the island for Elsa and what Chen's doing for myself or do I follow the ninjas? What to do?" Anna thought

Now on Frozen,

Anna had stand independently with the team, now that her sister and her boyfriend were in Chen's evil hands. Another thing Anna worried about and wondered about was Skylar. Somehow not even the ninjas were able to tell Anna apart from Skylar. Anna sat down next to Kai. She was still worried about Elsa and Kristoff. Kai kept constantly looking at Anna and Skylar. Anna looked at him and said

" why are you staring at me?"

"You and Skylar look so much alike!" Lloyd looked at Anna.

"How do we look alike?" Anna asked as she looked at Skylar fighting master of sound.

"The hair, the eyes they're actually the same!" Jay looked at them.

"I have a streak of white, she doesn't, and we wear different clothes and have our hair up different, we look nothing alike! And I even think Skylar feels that way too! But that's not important right now! Elsa, Kristoff, Cole, and Zane are on my mind!" Anna stressed out.

"Don't panic, Anna! Have courage, we'll find them and stop Chen from doing whatever this spell is" Kai comforted Anna.

"I know but they are not the only things to worry about, the Kingdom is... WAIT THE KINGDOM!" Anna panicked.

"Relax Anna" Kai continued.

" Does the kingdom have a substitute?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes... I mean legally no" Anna answered still worried.

"Who did you leave in charge?" Jay asked.

"Olaf..." Anna spoke slowly.

"OLAF! YOU LEFT OLAF IN CHARGE OF THE KINGDOM!" Jay yelled.

"Not helping Anna, Jay! Anna, where is Olaf?" Kai questioned.

"Hopefully, Arendelle" Anna hoped as they left the arena.

 **Me: What do ya'll think?!**

 **Jay: Kai and I don't want to play anymore, you can stop doing that.**

 **Me: WHY DIDN'T YA'LL TELL ME THAT EARLIER?!**

 **Kai: Jay thought it be funny to watch you continue to do that.**

 **Me: I'm going to kill ya'll Jay!**

 **Zane: Sorry about this guys, maybe next month people will be a bit more NORMAL!**


	19. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen.**

 **Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one.**

 **The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this.**

 **Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy.**

 **Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

 **Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

 **Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

 **Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't?**

 **Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

 **I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	20. DON'T TICK ME OFF!

**Hello guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 here with a bit of a message. Kinda of a rant I should say, cause a few of you have really ticked me off lately by saying "Stop writing this shit it's a stupid waste of time". If you have reviewed something like this on any of my stories, or plan to, I have one thing to say to you...**

 **GO SCREW YOURSELF! I want to please every one of my readers, and people who say this are not giving me much inspiration and it's ticking me off. I am working on all of these, give me time! I don't have the summer off from school, I can't help it. People saying crap like that, gets on my nerves. But thankfully there are only a few of these people, I also wanted to say thank you for all of your patience and support while I am going through this "I don't really have much time for writing fanfiction phase". I AM ALSO INACTIVE ON QUOTEV, SO THIS IS NOT THE ONLY WEBSITE!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	21. Chapter 2 Episode 4

**Me: We are back!**

 **Anna: Yep!**

 **Elsa: But we have some bad news...**

 **Me: Yep, I won't be updating this story again until I get more reviews on it. By the way, I have a new rule. You are no longer allowed to bring up any of my other stories in the review of another story. Let's say I am reading Ice Masters and I do a review about HOW FROZEN THE TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS IS STUPID! So from now on, please don't talk about my other stories bad qualities. I know this one sucks but if you are going to hate-review about this story, DO IT ON THIS STORY! I hate to be strict to those who are actually nice to me, but there was someone who commented this to Ice Masters. The first review on the sequel too!**

 **"** Dont continue frozen tournament ninjago or whatever its called cos its shit on your other stories, a waste of time"

 **That's actually what he told me, and now I don't know whether I should continue this or not guys. HELP ME OUT!**

Chapter 2 A Tiny Discussion...

Back with Nya, and Olaf,

They were spying on the noodle house in ninjago city. Olaf sat next to Nya. He was constantly blabbing on about his newfound love Pixal.

"I don't know how to explain to her that I like her".

Nya rolled her eyes, she now knew what sensei wu was feeling when she was blabbing about Cole and Jay earlier.

"Just tell her, she's nice and sweet, but some things say that Zane's alive"

"I'm worried, that she won't like me, also Zane likes her" Olaf admitted.

"Just be patient, Olaf she'll notice that you're crushin' on her, one day" Nya had enough of this. She turned on the music. Olaf sat down, and sighed. _Where are they?_ He thought. Suddenly Nya started up the DBX without Olaf noticing. He screamed in surprise. Nya shushed him. Olaf looked and saw three noodle trucks.

"Well I guess I know how we're getting to the island, use the disguise button Nia, I mean Nya" he said as Nya pressed a button on DBX to make it look like a noodle truck.

" He always pronounces my name wrong, well at least he corrects himself" Nya sighed quiet enough that Olaf couldn't hear.

 **Short chapter guys, I am really sorry. I am just in a bad mood about this story...**

 **Hiddengirl2008.**


	22. Hey

**Know what you're thinking "** ** _another author's note"_** **. I am really sorry about the inconvenience with writing on here. I have a lot going on in my life. I go to camp 7-20th of August :). As you know I do school over the summer too. Finally, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately:*( I am probably going to be like this for a little while. But don't worry about me, I am receiving help:) I just wanted to say something. Don't hold back your feelings, if you know or feel that something's wrong with you tell someone immediately. I understand how hard it is but my thought is if you really need help, then you can ask for it. I promise you, telling people was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. It's difficult...but that doesn't mean you can't do it :) I know it's difficult trying to continue my stories with my issues on here, but I can do it. Here's where I am going to start this weekend before I go to camp I am going to try to get these up.**

 **Blue Disguise**

 **Ice Masters**

 **The Memory Ninja**

 **stay strong guys, I know we can do it :)**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
